


Love Proclamation

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, F/F, Merlin - Freeform, Reader is Merlin's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: Morgana declares her love for you after she nearly loses you (based on season 1 episode 4: The Poisoned Chalice)
Relationships: Morgana/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love Proclamation

You stood in the corner of the noisy banquet hall with the wine pitcher, watching and waiting for what would prove to be a momentous occasion. Tonight, the peace treaty between Camelot and Lord Bayard, who had been a long-standing enemy, was going to be signed. For now, you just stood next to Merlin, your brother, and watch as the king's feast, both of you waiting to be called to fill any empty goblets. You look at your brother and once again giggle softly at his clothing.

Arthur had Merlin wear what he called “the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot”, but these were too ridiculous for it to be true. Every other servant, including you, was wearing their normal clothes, while your brother was wearing a red cape with a popped collar and a hat full of feathers. Merlin just playfully rolls his eyes at your laughing and before you can continue teasing him, the Lady Morgana gracefully waves you over to her table. You carefully make your way over to her, trying to make sure your nerves don’t end up embarrassing you as you are quite clumsy when you get nervous.

You feel butterflies in your stomach as you arrive at the table where the Lady Morgana sits with King Uther and Prince Arthur. You try your best to relax and slightly bow your head at Morgana before she extends her hand with the goblet to you. You begin pouring the wine and watch Morgana from the corner of your eyes. She looks stunning, as usual, with her perfectly arranged raven curls and beautiful purple dress. You also notice she’s wearing a different lipstick color today; a purple wine shade which matches perfectly with her dress. 

Before you can help it, you begin fantasizing about kissing those soft, perfect lips. You immeadiately feel your cheeks growing hot and begin pouring the wine faster, intent on leaving before your blush clearly shows and praying that you don’t spill any wine on the Lady Morgana. You know Morgana is watching you as well; you can feel the intensity of her gaze, her emerald eyes nearly burning through you. You finish filling her goblet and avert your eyes, looking down at the ground rather than meeting the Lady Morgana’s gaze. 

You shyly bow your head once again before heading back to stand next to Merlin. It isn’t long before you have returned to your spot, when Lord Bayard offers a toast to the king and Arthur, presenting them a pair of ornate goblets. Suddenly, you feel a pair of hands grab your arm from behind, making you nearly jump out of your skin. You turn around and are met by a pair of lovely, dark blue eyes; it’s Kara, a servant from Bayard’s household whom you met a couple of hours earlier. You find her almost as gorgeous as the Lady Morgana.

“I need to talk to you, but no here though,” she says, her voice heavy with desperation, “Please.”

You look into her worried blue eyes and begin to get lost in them. A few seconds after, you realize this and come back to reality. Afraid your voice will betray you, you give Kara a small nod and follow her outside. Once you are out in the hall, Kara hysterically tells you about how she had walked in on Bayard poisoning Arthur's goblet. You grow worried and know you have to stop Arthur before he drinks from the goblet. Kara begs you not to tell she provided you with that information, which you promise, knowing she will be killed if she is discovered.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Morgana’s blood boils with jealously. She had noticed your small exchange with Kara and how you had left the room with her in a hurry. As Lord Bayard continued the toast, the Lady Morgana tried her best to hide her rage at seeing you with another woman. Under other circumstances, Morgana wouldn’t have reacted this way; it was normal for servants to socialize with each other. But, Morgana had seen the way you had looked at the other servant and wished nothing more than for you to look at her in that very same way. 

To the Lady Morgana’s frustration however, it wasn’t often that you met her gaze, and when you did it was only for a few awkward seconds. Morgana however, could often feel your eyes on her whenever she wasn’t looking at you and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t do the same with you as well. Just then, Morgana's thoughts are interrupted by you bursting into the dinning hall.

"Stop!" you holler, "Don't drink it!"

A sudden silence falls upon the room, all eyes turning to stare at you in shock of your outburst. You gulp, growing nervous underneath everyone's stare. You just hope you aren't humiliating yourself before the woman you love. You walk over to Arthur and take the goblet from him, then address the dining hall.

"Prince Arthur's goblet has been laced with poison!"

"This is an outrage!" Lord Bayard replies, drawing out his sword. Bayard's knights do the same as well, followed by Camelot's knights.

"Put your weapons down!" Uther commands, "You are outnumbered."

Once everyone has put their weapons away, Arthur walks up to you.

"I'll fix this," he states, forcing the goblet out of your hands before softly whispering to you, "What do you think you're doing?"

Before you can reply to Arthur, Uther cuts in.

"Do you have any proof of these accusations?" he asks you.

"He was seen lacing the goblet with poison," you reply.

"By whom?"

"I cannot say."

This is met by the mumbling of the large crowd. You look around the king's table to see if anyone believes you, but no one seems to. Uther is enraged at you, Arthur just stands there awkwardly, and Morgana just stares at you in disbelief.

"I won't hear of this anymore," Bayard continues.

"If this isn't poisoned," Uther says, taking the goblet form Arthur, "Then you have nothing to fear."

Bayard shakes his head and gestures for the goblet to be passed to him, but Uther doesn't hand it over.

"If this proves to be poisoned, then I want the pleasure of killing you myself," Uther continues, then turns to face you, "She'll drink it. If it's fine then you have my apologies and you can do with her as you will."

You take the goblet from the king, but Arthur steps up and tries to take it from you. You don't let him do this however.

"I'll drink it," the young prince insists.

"No!" this time your brother steps forward and reaches for the goblet, "I will!"

"No, no," you say moving it out of his reach, "It's fine, I'll do it."

"This is madness," you hear Morgana chime in from behind. You don't dare look at her from the embarrassment of the whole situation.

Before anyone else can do anything however, you down the goblet's wine. The room falls silent once again and you remain still, waiting for something to happen. Nothing happens however, only adding to your embarrassment.

"It's fine," you comment softly, lowering your gaze to the ground to avoid everyone else's.

You had made a fool out of yourself not only in front of the whole castle and two kings, but also in front of the Lady Morgana. Right now, you just wanted to dig up a hole and dissappear into it so you never have to face Morgana ever again. You just stand there, frozen and waiting for Bayard to decide what to do with you. But, before anything can be said, your throat begins to feel odd.

You move your hands up to it as you begin to have trouble breathing and your vision begins to blur. The goblet falls to the ground with a loud clatter and last thing you see before you pass out is everyone shooting up from their seats; Gaius, Merlin, and Morgana rushing over to you. Gaius and Merlin crouch down next to you and examine you, trying to get you to open your eyes.

"It was poisoned," Gaius points out the obvious, "We must get her back to my chambers immediately, and bring the cup. We must identify the poison."

With that said, Merlin and Arthur help to pick you up and carry over to Gaius' chambers, while Morgana rushes to pick up the goblet and follows them.

* * * * * * * *

You lay on the bed, your breathing strained. The last thing you remember is drinking from the goblet and for the last half an hour, you have been struggling to open your eyes but to no avail. You can feel your whole body burning up and you know you'll black out once again soon. You struggle to move your head and manage to do so slightly. This is apparently noticed and you suddenly feel a hand gently being placed on your forehead.

"She's burning up," a soft voice with a trace of Irish says. You'd recognize that sweet voice anywhere; the Lady Morgana, "Her fever is getting worse."

"You must keep her cool," Gaius replies.

You feel a cloth being pressed up to your forehead as Morgana tries her best to tend to your worsening fever. On another occasion, you would have had a heart attack if Morgana touched you, but right now you could care less. All you can do right now is try your best to remain conscious, but this doesn't last long. Your body is way too tired from attempting to fight the poison.

"I managed to convince Arthur to go in search of the Morteus flower even though Uther forbade it," Morgana says a few minutes afterwards, noticing you've gone back to unconsciousness, "I just hope he can find it."

"If anyone can get it it's Arthur," Merlin reassures.

"Merlin is right," Gaius adds, "He'll be here in time, don't worry."

Morgana just nods and turns back to watching you. She was beyond worried at this point. The poison was a strong, magical one and the Morteus flower - your only salvation- was rare. Everyone reasoned her worry was because you were friends or because Morgana was just a kind and compassionate soul, but Morgana held a secret.

The truth was she had felt attracted to you since day one. With each passing day, Morgana's feelings for you just grew stronger and she tried her best to shove it deep down inside her. She knew same sex relationships were totally unaccepted, but at this point she couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She loved you and would certainly be broken if she lost you.

* * * * * * * *

You regain consciousness to the feeling of your wrist being gently picked up. Despite this however, you still can't open your eyes. In fact, you are feeling even worse than before; you're dying.

"The rash has appeared," you are vaguely aware of Morgana saying this as she strokes your wrist and arm. You struggle to open your eyes, wanting to see her one last time so you can die in peace.

"Are you certain?" Gaius questions, by this point you're starting to fade once again. Everything sounds like you're underwater, "It's not supposed to appear until the last stage."

That is the final thing you hear before you black out for the third time.

"I'm sure," Morgana continues, "I just hope Arthur arrives soon.

"In the meantime," Gaius adds, "We must prepare ourselves for the worst."

"Gaius," Merlin begins. He doesn't continue however, as he is at a loss for words knowing that what Gaius says is true.

* * * * * * * *

You suddenly feel your nose being pinched, jolting you back into consciousness. You instinctively open your mouth to breathe and feel as liquid trickles into your mouth and down your throat. You swallow it and then begin to fade away once again.

Meanwhile, Morgana sobs softly at seeing no response from you once the antidote has been administered. She hugs Merlin, whose eyes are teared up as well, clinging onto him as if he's the last human on Earth. He gently wraps her arms around her.

That's when you finally manage to open your eyes, your breathing back to normal. You sit up in bed and watch as everyone's faces are fill with relief upon seeing you. The Lady Morgana let's go off your brother and rushes to hold you in a tight hug. You return the hug, delighted about finally having contact with Morgana. You begin to melt under her touch, but she brings you back to reality when she whispers into your ear.

"Once you are feeling better, I'd like you to come over to my chambers. I need help with something."

With this said, Morgana breaks the hug and gives you a smile.

"It's good to have you back," she says outloud, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get going."

You watch as Morgana walks away, hypnotized by her perfection and trying to process what had just happened. You don't get much time however, before Merlin and Gaius hug you. They tell you everything that's happened and how Arthur risked his life and disobeyed the king to find the flower for your antidote. You wish you could thank Arthur right away, but much to your disgrace, he's currently locked up in the dungeon. It would have to wait.

* * * * * * * *

That night, you make your way to the Lady Morgana’s chambers, wondering what she could possibly need from you since Gwen was her servant. The whole way, you feel butterflies in your stomach, your nerves increasing as you reach Morgana's door. You just hope you don't mess up and embarrass yourself by being clumsy around her.

You knock and once you have Morgana’s permission, you quietly step into the room. Morgana smiles at you, moving to stand before you. You lower your gaze, afraid it will give you away, but Morgana gently takes hold of your chin and lifts it up so you meet her gaze. It isn't long before you begin to get lost in those wonderful, bright green eyes of hers.

"I know you like me, Y/N," she suddenly says.

You freeze and snap out of your trance to stare at her, pretending to look confused.

"Excuse me?" you reply.

"It's obvious," the Lady Morgana continues, "I've noticed the way you look at me and I can feel your eyes on me as well."

"I'm sorry if I've caused offense," you reply softly, dreading that you'll lose your job now that your secret has been discovered.

"Not in the least," Morgana replies, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. She pauses for a few seconds before adding, "Because, Y/N, I love you too."

You just stand there not knowing what to say or do. This was too good to be true. Your mouth opens, but no words come out. That's when Morgana closes the small gap between you, her lips crashing against yours.

You return the kiss, wrapping your arms around her shoulders. Morgana's hands snake down to your waist, pulling you against her as her tongue finds its way into your mouth. A moan escapes you and you quickly try to stifle it, not wanting Morgana to know how desperate you are. Morgana just pulls away and smirks before moving her lips down to your neck.

"I hope you have a scarf," Morgana says, her face still buried into your neck. You can hear the smirk in her voice.

She kisses a small trail down your neck, leaving her lips imprinted on you with her purple wine lipstick. Her lips are as soft as you imagined them. You throw your head back to allow Morgana more space and she softly nips at your neck. As she is doing this however, you hear footsteps coming up the hall. You quickly compose yourselves.

"I hope we meet again soon," Morgana says softly.

"Of course," you reply, "If that is what you wish."

"Morgana," you hear Uther's voice just outside the door as the footsteps stop.

Shit. It was worse than you had imagined. The king would have your head if he found out. Thankfully, you think fast and reach for the wine pitcher on Morgana's table along with her goblet. You serve the wine and hand Morgana the goblet just as she calls for Uther to come in.

"My lady," you say, curtsying Morgana, "Have a goodnight."

You turn to face Uther and curtsy him as well before leaving the room.


End file.
